He saw me.
He saw me. It happened in 2017, I was just playing multiplayer, I'm unsure what server. I remember I was new there, and people weren't very welcoming. People begged me for my starter kit, but other than that they tended to be rude, or flat-out ignore me. Why my starter kit was of any value confused me, until I noticed the enchants, and holy hell were they good. Leather armor and stone tools, all armor with protection 4, all tools with either efficiency or sharpness 5. Why such weak tools had these enchantments for a starter kit was crazy to me, and I began asking for rare items in return for my tools. Rare as in, totems (which were released with 1.11 a few months back in 2016), and precious gems like diamonds and emeralds. Someone, who I assumed to be an edgy teenager with a fully blacked out skin, asked if I would accept a tour around his supposed 'mansion' as a trade for my axe, which had efficiency 5. I wasn't going to give him anything, but I agreed to the tour. As expected, it was covered with black banners wither skeleton skulls, definitely an edgy teen. He kept acting like a total psycho, describing things as simple as a crafting table with unneeded gory detail, calling them by different names, not even English. I knew this kid was a creep, but he told me to wait in his storage room while he grabbed a 'key', so I began to look around. I began looting his chests, taking some things, leaving others, always leaving a small realistic amount, you wouldn't notice it'd been stolen from a quick glance. He came back, and my inventory was full with the best loot I could find. He placed his 'key' (a lever) next to an iron door, and told me to go inside. I knew this kid was trying to bait me into a trap for my tools, so I made a mad dash for it. I held my sprint key down hard, as I sprinted from the scene. I kept running, but he was so fast behind me. When I turned around, out of hunger to sprint, he was standing in front of me. His skin appeared the same black, but almost felt darker. I looked at his feet, and it was almost as if the texture from his skin was leaking. I looked back up at his head, and got ready to hit him with my starter sword. But I stopped, his skin began convulsing, something so odd and different for this game. He shook around so fluidly, and eyes began to open up in his face. Hyper-realistic human eyes, staring directly at me. I felt a shiver down my spine, as if he was looking at me, the player, and not my character. I couldn't move my mouse, I was paralyzed with fear. I got kicked from the server for being afk after 10 whole minutes staring into it's eyes, and quickly closed Minecraft. I didn't go back to that server again, and luckily nothing else happened related to that incident. I still feel a shiver down my spine when I stare into peoples eyes now, I have no clue if it's even related. I can remember the skin so vividly within the darkest reaches of my mind. The way it convulsed, the way it leaked, the way it stared. But anyways, that's what happened, thought it would be fitting to post it here. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:First Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:PC Minecraft